


No Strategy

by stopmopingstarthoping



Series: Disarmed [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 21:31:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopmopingstarthoping/pseuds/stopmopingstarthoping
Summary: Ignis Scientia had asked the Marshal to find him someone suitable for training - preferably a Glaive, and preferably someone who fought with daggers. When he was assigned a casually gorgeous Galahdian with kukris, Ignis felt like perhaps he'd stumbled on an entirely new sort of opportunity.





	No Strategy

Ignis walked into the gym and smiled sincerely but briskly, confident and ready for the usual assumption that he was an uncoordinated desk jockey. “Thank you for agreeing to train together. I appreciate it.”

“Pleasure’s mine. Scientia, right?”

Ignis nodded in acknowledgement. They'd met before, but just in passing, in the course of Citadel business. Ignis raised his practice daggers and nodded. He watched Nyx evaluate him, and as he took in the appraising glance, Ignis realized he might not be underestimated for once.

They circled one another warily, each trying to get the measure of the other. They were of a height, and the Glaive was wiry and compact. _Charming. Rakish, even_. Ignis laughed at himself.

Ignis was the first to attack, blunted daggers slashing at air as Nyx whirled out of the way. Ignis was impressed; Nyx’s relaxed, easy grace was almost careless, a contrast to his own controlled, precise movements. Nyx lunged low and Ignis flipped out of reach, striking back to catch him off guard.

Or so he thought. A flash of blue in the corner of his eye, and Nyx was at the opposite corner of the mat. Ignis couldn’t help a grin at that - it was so like Noct. He watched Nyx reappear in a messy spray of sparks.

“That’s cheating a bit, isn’t it?” Ignis took a running step and surged forward again, his tone lighter and more teasing than it had been in ages.

Nyx let out a laugh, and rolled. “I can beat you without the king’s magic, if you want.” He sprang back up to his feet, long strands of hair flying.

“You seem very sure of yourself.” Ignis stopped and transferred both daggers into one palm. Smiling, he held out a hand and let a small flame lick over it. “If it’s the king’s magic, then…”

Nyx was visibly surprised, but still amused, and flipped up his practice kukris in invitation, beckoning to Ignis, who extinguished the flame with a flick and dove in again willingly.

A couple of weeks into training, and Ignis found that he looked forward to arriving at the Citadel, despite the lengthy meetings and voluminous paperwork to which he was still subjected on a daily basis. Stepping up his workouts had definitely been a good move, he thought, rolling his neck and pondering the newfound ease and vigor in his muscles. He’d been sleeping better too. It had certainly been helpful to find someone whose fighting style complemented his own so well.  

Ignis stepped into the gym again with a healthy sense of anticipation. It was no surprise he looked forward to it.  It was decidedly _not_ because of the Glaive’s striking blue eyes, or his appealingly cocky demeanor, or the fact that he seemed to have just the right sort of ass that would feel perfect being squeezed with Ignis’ fingers. His eyes widened as the thought crossed his mind. _Six, keep it together._ Horrifyingly, Nyx seemed to notice his blush and shot him a wink. _Is he - flirting?_ Ignis forced himself to consider the very real possibility that this soldier, a decade older than himself and undoubtedly worlds more experienced (not like that would be a terrible drawback, he mused), might be potentially interested in him _._ Ignis shook his head to clear it, and commenced with another session of straining muscles, gasping breaths, and sweaty limbs.

The next time Ignis caught one of those looks from Nyx, it was in a busy hallway inside the Citadel. In response, Ignis let the smallest of smiles quirk the corners of his mouth up slowly.  He inclined his head slightly, maintaining eye contact.

“Ulric.”

“Scientia.” Nyx nearly laughed the word at him, and would have if there hadn't been witnesses. It was fun, and sexy, to say the least, and Ignis felt energized.

 _There are no rules to this,_ he thought to himself. Unlike every other area of his life, he could simply do whatever he wanted.  With discretion, of course. And assuming the other party was willing. The spark in the Glaive’s eyes and the flash of dimples had told Ignis that the second part just might be true.

Ignis lifted his chin and looked at Nyx directly. “I don’t suppose you would be interested in an... extra session this evening?” He allowed his voice to deepen, and trail off suggestively.

Nyx’s lips curved in a slow smile. “I could make the time.”

Ignis let himself smile back. “I’d appreciate it.”

They stepped apart, mindful of their audience. Ignis nodded and walked away at his usual clipped pace, but had to bite his lips to keep from smirking.

When they met up at the end of the day in the gym, Nyx hadn't even changed clothes. Ignis shifted uncomfortably, momentarily embarrassed that he'd been so transparent. His nerves calmed, though, when he saw the way Nyx was looking at him.

Like he was desirable. Like he knew exactly the deal Ignis had been proposing earlier and was completely on board. It suddenly became difficult to breathe normally. The clinical part of Ignis’ mind noticed the uptick in his heartbeat.

Nyx looked him up and down. “You sure you know what you want,” he teased, “Scientia?”

“Yes, I think I know exactly what I want, _Ulric_ ,” Ignis said, eyeing Nyx meaningfully, trying to sound smooth and unruffled, and failing. His voice caught in his throat, and he blushed. Nyx approached, slowly, and cornered Ignis into the wall. Ignis could feel Nyx’s breath directly on his lips.

Nyx teased at a kiss, pulling back and pressing into Ignis’ lips gently, and then more firmly. He waited until Ignis’ lips sought out his own and then smiled and paused for breath. “Just want to make sure I read you right.”

Ignis quirked an eyebrow and slowly licked at Nyx’s lower lip. In response, Nyx slid a hand around the back of Ignis’ neck and kissed him deeply. Long fingers slipped into dark strands and traced Nyx’s braids. Nyx returned the favor, pushing his hands around the back of Ignis’ head and tightening his grip. Ignis started and groaned into Nyx’s mouth, his tongue becoming more aggressive. Nyx let his hands play more, dismantling Ignis’ carefully styled strands. He slid a thigh between Ignis’ own and Ignis pressed back, hard in his pants already.

Nyx pulled away a little and gave him a wicked look. “You want to do this right here? Screaming my name into these mats?”

Ignis nipped Nyx’s lip and gave him a teasing scoff. “Not even going to let me buy you a drink first? You must be more desperate than I presumed.” His voice had dropped into a breathless, low purr that he barely recognized, but he felt alluring and powerful and he ran with it.

Nyx laughed and kissed him lightly again. “Desperate, huh? That’s a shitty term for _willing_. Let’s go.”

The Crossbones was right around the corner, and was the obvious choice. Nyx encouraged Ignis along with a toss of his head, and Ignis watched his easy stride, hands in pockets, before catching up with him with his usual deliberate pace.

The usual pink-and-blue glow of the tacky neon in the bar window reflected on the damp street, and Ignis wondered if they’d see anyone they knew. Nyx opened the door, and a rush of sound and warmth swept over Ignis. As he stepped through the door Nyx held for him, Ignis spotted an empty table near the door. He tipped his head forward, attempting to shove dark blond strands back into place.

“Don’t bother - it looks nice like that.” Nyx pulled up a chair and sat back, relaxing into the buzz and the citrusy scent of the bar.

Ignis gave up, flipping fingers through his bangs just enough to toss hair out of his eyes, and wandered up to the bar, eyeing the list of specials. He chose a couple that looked interesting, and waited for the bartender to return. He looked around and breathed out. This was so _normal_. He smiled at the bartender, accepted the drinks, and left money on the bar. He was hoping they wouldn’t be here long enough to run a tab.

Ignis returned to the table with two local brews, holding the bottles up with the labels facing toward Nyx. “Your choice.”

“Give me the Insomnian pale ale. You seem like more of a stout guy, anyway.”

Ignis sat and handed it to him.  “I’ve heard of reading tea leaves, but personality-based beer choice is a new one for me, I’m afraid.”

“Nah, it’s just a guess, based on the fact that you seem to have coffee running through your veins.”

Ignis turned his wrist over and looked at it, then back up at Nyx. He traced a leather-clad finger lazily over the vein on inside of his forearm. “Hm. Some mornings it would be nice if I could simply consume it intravenously.” His voice had taken on a more velvety tone again, and he flicked his gaze up to watch clear blue eyes watch him.

The bass of the music throbbed, and Ignis felt something in his core tingle and relax. Nyx took a sip and set down his bottle. He leaned forward. “Enjoying the stout?” His eyes crinkled in amusement, and he slung an ankle across his knee, bouncing it lightly to the beat of the music.

Ignis gave Nyx a sharp nod, then tipped his head back slightly to take another swallow. He saw Nyx watch him and shift in his seat. Nyx exhaled fairly deeply, and Ignis felt another flush of excitement and confidence.

The bar quickly grew too noisy to talk much, and the two of them shared amused looks. They were reduced mostly to watching each other and catching glances. Nyx got up to use the facilities, and leaned over close to Ignis’ ear. “You know, I have beer in the fridge at home.”

Ignis’ eyes widened, and he almost turned around in his chair to watch Nyx walk, but he resisted. He sipped his beer and tried to listen to the music, but most of his brain was racing with anticipation. He looked around at the other patrons without really seeing them, and then he stared at the metal details on Nyx’s jacket, slung over the opposite chair.

When Nyx returned, Ignis stood up in one smooth motion. Nyx didn't even have to break his stride toward the doorway. Wordlessly, Ignis handed Nyx his jacket on one finger, and Nyx laughed, the sound free and inviting.

They walked the few short blocks to Nyx’s place together. Ignis appreciated being out of the crowded, noisy bar, but also ran various scenarios about how he was going to handle this next step without looking foolish. He closed his eyes briefly and willed himself not to overthink this. Flying on instinct had been working just fine so far.

Once they were inside the apartment, the predatory gleam returned to Ignis’ eyes. He pulled a glove off and curved his palm along Nyx’s stubbled chin as Nyx shut the door behind him.

“You did ask if I knew what I wanted.”

Nyx nodded.

“I have some ideas.” A smirk crept across Ignis’ face as his hand trailed down Nyx’s chest. He lingered at the button of his jeans, delicately hooking a finger inside and shooting Nyx a questioning look. Nyx bit his lip. Ignis took that as encouragement and deftly unbuttoned Nyx’s pants, sliding the zipper down slowly, eyes trained studiously on his task. With intentional, slow elegance, Ignis dropped to his knees.  Nyx gritted his teeth and hissed, and Ignis smiled up at him.

“You’re right - desperate may have been incorrect. Perhaps - eager?” Ignis freed Nyx’s cock gently from his briefs and caught his breath at the sight of it. In no more mood for teasing, Ignis flicked his tongue out, lapping over the head.

Nyx groaned. “Gods, yes.”

Ignis licked lines over the shaft, inhaling the other man’s scent. He pulled off his glasses and handed them up to Nyx without looking.  “Put these somewhere, will you?”

His lips were still so close to the skin of Nyx’s shaft that Ignis could feel them just brush. Nyx mumbled something unintelligible and laid the glasses down on a nearby side table just in time. He gasped, and his hand flexed open as Ignis’ mouth enveloped him. He looked down and Ignis paused, his eyes looking up intently. “Fuck.” Nyx reached behind him to brace himself on the table as Ignis continued, his hand wrapping around the base of Nyx’s cock to meet his mouth as he gradually worked his way down. The feel of the leather glove squeezing his shaft and grazing his balls made Nyx’s hips jerk.

Ignis removed his hand and curved his tongue under Nyx’s cock, sliding the shaft all the way back quickly until the head pressed against the back of his throat. Unexpectedly, he coughed, and frowned. Nyx laughed easily, and pulled him back up for a kiss. Ignis knew Nyx would taste the saltiness of his precome on Ignis’ tongue, and it was dirty and delicious.

“Good time to slow it down. I would like to enjoy you for a while, and if you keep doing that, this is gonna be over way too quick.”  Nyx unbuttoned Ignis’ shirt and kissed under his jaw, drawing a sigh.

“Also, we’re still in the front hallway. I do happen to have a bedroom, if you’d prefer that.” A playful smolder in blue eyes met Ignis’ own.

“Perfect.” Ignis followed Nyx down the hall, and was again afforded a view of one of the best asses he thought he’d ever encountered.

Nyx walked through the doorway and turned back to look at Ignis, who was leaning against the doorframe in a curious mix of ease, anticipation and nerves. Ignis noticed Nyx eyeing the skin he'd exposed when he unbuttoned his shirt.

Nyx stepped forward to smooth his hands over Ignis’ chest. “I’d like to see a whole lot more of this, if I could.”

Ignis took the initiative again, untucking his shirt and gracefully shrugging out of it. Nyx watched the show as long as he could stand it, flipping his own shirt and jacket off in a smooth motion, until he lunged forward at Ignis and snaked an eager hand down the front of his pants. Ignis panted into Nyx’s mouth as he ground forward into his hand. Ignis’ own palms slid behind Nyx’s hips and squeezed, noting that his fantasies of how that ass would feel under his grasp were completely surpassed by the real thing.

Nyx bent forward for another kiss, this time more sloppy and demanding. Ignis felt pleasantly trapped as Nyx moved forward to press him against the wall. He ground against Ignis, and the two of them realized in the same moment that Nyx’s cock was still out. It seemed to give Nyx an idea, and he pushed down his pants and helped Ignis to do the same.  

“Hold on a minute.” Nyx rummaged in the bedside table, finding a small bottle and drizzling lube over his fingers. He capped up the bottle and threw it on the bed. He pressed his forehead against Ignis’ and wrapped his hand around both of them, sliding it in and around both of them, slicking it up. Small shocks went through Ignis at the feel of Nyx’s calloused, slippery hand, and when their cocks touched his eyes rolled back into his head and he grunted.

Nyx grabbed Ignis’ ungloved hand and guided it to the both of them. Ignis’ hips twitched involuntarily, and he slid against Nyx without meaning to. Ignis’ lips parted at the sensation and he let out a ragged breath.

“Yeah, just keep doing that.” Nyx pressed his forehead into Ignis’ and rolled his own hips, finding a rhythm with Ignis and stroking their hands together. Ignis felt himself throb under the slide, and he stroked his thumb over the top of both of them, drawing an enthusiastic curse from Nyx. “We can just do this if you want,” Nyx said, once he recovered.

Ignis shook his head through a small gasp of pleasure.

Nyx slowed his pace, allowing Ignis a moment to talk. “Tell me what you want to do. Because I was willing to do pretty much anything _before_ you got naked. Now - well, you could ask me to warp us to the top of the Citadel and I’d give it a try.”

Hair falling across his forehead again, Ignis said, quietly but clearly, “I want you to fuck me. Please.”

Nyx groaned in response and squeezed, coaxing another stuttered gasp from Ignis. “Don’t be insulted but - you done that before?”

Ignis nodded.  “Yes. Not extensively, but yes.” He closed his eyes as he felt Nyx slide past him again.

“We can absolutely do that, Six, yes.”

Ignis saw the effect his suggestion had had, and his gaze darkened. Nyx kissed and licked from Ignis’ neck to his collarbone. His nipping teeth drew a breathy yelp from Ignis.

They disentangled themselves from their remaining clothes in a blur of roving tongues and hands, and grinding hips.  Nyx pulled Ignis to him and backed up to the bed. He sat and gathered Ignis into his lap.Their kiss grew desperate, sweaty, passionate. Nyx turned his head to grab at the lube again, and Ignis drew his tongue down along the tattooed line behind Nyx’s ear.

Nyx shivered. “Damn.” He slicked a finger again and slid his tongue inside Ignis’ mouth as he reached around him. Ignis felt a fingertip probing at his entrance and made a low, wanting noise. He pulled Nyx’s lower lip into his mouth, and bit a little sharper than before, earning a responsive growl. Nyx eased his finger inside and Ignis drew a breath; eyelashes fluttered as he exhaled. Nyx slid the finger back and forth, his tongue surging back into Ignis’ mouth, before adding another. Ignis groaned at the stretch, feeling Nyx scissor his fingers. He stayed in the feeling for a moment before insistency won.

Ignis lifted up and off Nyx’s lap, earning him a quizzical look of concern. Ignis grinned and crawled sideways onto the bed as he grabbed Nyx’s arm in invitation. Nyx gave him a predatory smile in return and followed, covering Ignis’ body with his own. Nyx slid one hand up Ignis’ leg and returned the other to where it had been.  

Continuing to move slick fingers in and out, Nyx trailed kisses down Ignis’ neck, tracing his tongue along his collarbone, before descending further. He spread the fingers of his other hand over Ignis’ chest, and Ignis curved up into him. When he brushed his fingers across a nipple, Ignis’ cock twitched against him where their bodies were pressed together. “So responsive.” Nyx’s tone was appreciative, and he hummed happily and replaced his fingers with his tongue, licking and swirling around a nipple until Ignis grabbed his hair, pulling his head up.

“I’m going to have to ask you to stop teasing me.”

Nyx murmured, his face still buried in Ignis’ chest. “Hmmm, you want it pretty bad, yeah?” His voice was rough, and he added a third finger, working Ignis open and feeling him strain back against him.

“I do.” Ignis was beyond any reticence; flushed, exposed, his skin tinged pink, and he saw Nyx look down at him before he grabbed more lube and coated his cock, quivering at his own touch. He reached inside the bedside table for a condom, and Ignis gently took it from his hands after taking his remaining glove off. He opened the packet and rolled the condom down with feather-light touches. Nyx let out a groan that ended in a laugh. He eased his cock in just past the head, and Ignis’ hips bucked. Nyx stopped and caught Ignis’ eye.

“You okay?”

“Not- not if you stop.” Ignis was pure want, straining beneath him, and Nyx moved, irritatingly slowly. Ignis felt the burn and stretch and flicked his eyes up to Nyx. Nyx stopped for a moment, taking a deep breath.

Bracing one hand on Ignis’ hip, he ran the other hand up his stomach, appreciatively, taking and giving sensation. His middle finger traced the indentation between muscles, sweeping up Ignis’ chest to cup the back of his head as he slowly slid the rest of the way in.

The careless grace Nyx had shown in the training room lent itself well to a long, stroking rhythm, and soon the two were moving together faster. Nyx threaded his fingers into messy strands to give a sharp tug. Ignis was lost in ecstasy; the small shock of pain grounded him for a brief moment before he felt it disintegrate and reassemble itself into another rush of pleasure.  

Overstimulated, Ignis shoved his wrist in his mouth and bit down. Nyx pinned his other arm above his head, lazy thrusts growing more insistent, with a sassy bump every time he bottomed out that touched the bundle of nerves deep inside, making Ignis squirm and whimper despite himself.

“You do what you want, gorgeous, but I would love to hear the noises you make for me.” Nyx was sweaty and quivering himself, and Ignis watched him take a deep breath and move his hand back down to grip Ignis’s shoulder. Nyx bent his head and made some of his own sounds of intense pleasure against Ignis’ neck. Even the small tickle of Nyx’s dark strands against Ignis’ skin made Ignis shudder as he felt himself spiral outward.

Feeling Nyx moan into his neck made the tightening coil tingling in Ignis’ spine threaten to explode, and he pulled his wrist out of his mouth to stroke his own cock desperately. Nyx's hand covered his. “I got you.” They shared a panting, sloppy kiss before Ignis broke it to throw his head back as he came, hard, with gritted teeth, pumping splashes of white all over their hands, their arms, their chests - and then Nyx was coming with a low groan. In the brief flashes when Ignis was able to open his eyes, he appreciatively watched the Glaive’s shoulders and arms strain and flex, and his expression of pure elation. Their hips surged upward, together, and back.

They slowed, damp skin and gusting breaths reminded Ignis of their gym sessions, and their eyes met in a mutual grin. Nyx let out a breathless chuckle, and slowly slid out, making them both shiver.

“This was a good idea you had.” Nyx was still propped up on his hands around Ignis’ face.

“Me?” Ignis said with mock innocence. “I assumed I’d fallen into _your_ trap.”

“No trap baby, you walked right in like you owned the place.”  He flopped onto his back next to Ignis, a finger playing lazily over his thigh. “Speaking of, the shower’s yours first if you want it.”

Ignis groaned, stretching his trembling legs. “Thanks, I think.”

Moonlight streamed through the window as Ignis shuffled lazily out of the kitchen, wearing nothing but the pair of shorts he'd brought with him on the pretense of sparring earlier that night. He brushed a hand through his hair before settling his glasses on his face. He watched Nyx idly play with a small lick of flame in his palm as he stared out the window from the sofa. Ignis’ eyes moved over the spiderwebbed scars on his chest, evidence of the many times he'd already been deployed, damaged, and returned, at not even thirty. Nyx caught Ignis looking and grinned.

“You know, you're the only person I've run into outside the Glaives who can do this on call.” He gestured, before extinguishing the flame and accepting the beer Ignis handed to him. “Interesting.”

“Yes,” Ignis mused. “I'm just full of surprises.” He smirked around the neck of his bottle, and though it was half bravado, he enjoyed the way that being with Nyx made him feel. Spontaneous, exciting.  So different from the way most people saw him. It felt good, and not just because of the pleasant afterglow of endorphins from their activities. He did wonder what Nyx was getting from all this, but he’d seemed to enjoy himself. Ignis smiled to himself, thinking about how difficult it was to hide one's true feelings under such naked circumstances, and then grinned wider at his own mental pun. He realized that he _might_ be a little bit giddy. He took a sip and looked out the window, then realized that Nyx's eyes were on him now, and Nyx wasn’t hiding his appreciation. Ignis blushed at that, a small laugh escaping.

“Sometimes I think you really don't know how attractive you are,” said Nyx. Ignis looked down, acknowledging the compliment with a smile. He was proud of his body; he worked hard at it, but there was something different about being acknowledged by another person. Particularly another person Ignis had been picturing in his own private moments of pleasure over the last few weeks.

“Well, this is the last we'll see each other for a bit.” Nyx sighed.

Ignis’ eyes widened. Shit, what had he done wrong? That had seemed right, enjoyable - he ran back through the events in his mind, trying and failing to suppress the flush that he could feel burning hotter on his cheeks.

Nyx gave him a look of surprise, and his tone changed from irritated to kind. “Hey, no.” He reached out a hand. “We're headed beyond the Wall again. I gotta go out with the rest of my regiment. Could be weeks, but probably months this time.” The last few words sounded tired and resigned.

“Oh, of course.” Ignis wasn't sure what to say. _I'll miss you_ wasn't appropriate. They weren't together that way, which was frankly part of the appeal, given the lives they led. _I'll miss fucking you_ was accurate, and would no doubt make Nyx grin, which was worth something, but Ignis couldn't bring himself to be quite that direct. Especially given the bit of emotional distance the two of them had seemed to place between them like a soft but impenetrable barrier. _Be safe_ sounded like something a loved one would say, thus he also rejected it as inappropriate.

He saluted Nyx with his bottle. “Here's to your returning as fit as you left.” _Perfect. Light well wishes with a bit of double entendre._

Nyx just popped an eyebrow at him. “Man, it's a good thing being a giant nerd is part of your charm.” He swigged his beer and chuckled. “Don't worry, we take care of each other out there.”

Ignis ruffled a little but smiled. “Quite. Well, I should probably be getting back…”

“It’s Friday. They’re not making you work tomorrow, are they?”

“No.” Ignis drew out the word hesitantly.

“Stay for a bit? As long as you don’t have anywhere to be.” Ignis looked back to catch Nyx’s eyes just as Nyx looked away. Ignis smiled shyly and made his way over to the small sofa.

Ignis folded his long limbs in next to Nyx. Nyx drew light fingers up a leg, and Ignis shuddered pleasantly. He settled in, and Nyx reached over to brush a thumb over his lips and pull him in for a soft kiss.

When Nyx reported for duty on Monday, it was only a couple of hours after those lips had finished mapping most of his skin. Ignis recalled the weekend repeatedly during boring Council meetings, and hoped Nyx did the same over the course of his mission.

**Author's Note:**

> Buckle up for way too much explanation. So, in writing [The Dragon’s Dagger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13618764/chapters/31269063), I wrote a scene where Aranea and Ignis realize that they have something in common. That something is that they both slept with a certain Nyx Ulric, though at different times. “Cool,” I thought, “let’s write some short sexy drabbles about those flashbacks.”
> 
> 4500 words later, we’re here. (That’s a lot for me.)
> 
> So many thank yous to my wonderful beta readers [bluebottle762](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebottle762/pseuds/bluebottle762) and [ItsAlwaysBloodMagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAlwaysBloodMagic/pseuds/ItsAlwaysBloodMagic). Both create beautifully written things that you absolutely should read if you haven’t already. Any remaining errors are mine.
> 
> The title comes from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=52VmTfqupV0), which is also what’s responsible for many of the feelings. Thank you so much for reading if you made it this far!


End file.
